Dare To Dream
by blazedsun
Summary: Five years after Sasuke left he is second in command of Sound and as cold as ever. But what will happen after he bumps into a certain pink haired childhood friend? Rated M for future contents.
1. Unexpected

This is my first FanFiction ) Hope you like the first chapter. It might be confusing at first, but the next chapter will make it all clear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

----------------------

"Get down!"

Screams could be heard throughout out the wooded area. Blurry visions of the bushes and trees enveloped a pink haired ANBU member as she sprinted through the forest. She panted, wincing when cuts were made into her skin by the low branches. She felt like she was going to suffocate. Smoke billowed around the canopy and the aroma of burning wood entwined everyone who was there that night.

"Sakura!"

She heard her name being yelled faintly by the ANBU captain. That must mean he was safe. Shikamaru was being tactless by calling out her name, though he wouldn't know then that by doing that he would save her life. At that exact moment three kunai zipped out through the darkness and buried themselves in the tree behind her. She gasped at the sudden attack as she trembled for her shuriken pack.

"Hn."

Sakura was brought back suddenly, a large shadow coming up in front of her. Her hands were swiftly brought back behind her as the front of her body was crushed onto the tree behind her. Sakura tilted her head to the side so her face wouldn't be planted against the bark. It was a good idea too, because her captor was grinding her deep into the trunk of the tree. She let out a small sound from her throat, but she would not give her captor the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

"What's your name, girl?" she heard the figure rasp near her ear. He was obviously disguising his voice. She winced behind her ANBU mask at the warm breath that tickled her ear.

"Answer me!" he dug her deeper into the bark and she could feel her wounds opening wider. He growled and swiveled her around, pushing her hands up above her and holding both of her wrists with one hand. Sakura closed her eyes tightly, awaiting a blow.

None came.

She felt her mask being forcibly removed from her face and her hair came undone. She had pinned back her bangs earlier for the mission, but the pins fell to the dirt as her mask was thrown off.

Silence.

She timidly opened her eyes and saw a familiar outline of someone pinning her against the tree.

"Sakura-" she heard her captor whisper. Except this time he did not disguise his voice and she knew with a pang in her heart, exactly who it was.


	2. Possibility

Hyuuga no Shiranai - Thanks for the reveiw ) Yes, you should write a Sasusaku fan fic. They're actually my favorite pair. Haha. I'd be sure to read it.

Second chapter explains a bit about what happened between when Sasu left and present.

--------------------

So this was it. She was going to die.

She couldn't explain just how she felt at that moment as Sakura closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to gaze upon her old crush any longer. How did it come to this? With her pinned to the tree and under his uncontrollable power?

What ever happened to the Sasuke she knew when she was twelve?

So it was true what everyone says. Your life really does flash through your eyes. Sakura saw sweeping visions of growing up. Those were lovely memories up to the point when _he_ left. Then it was nothing but training. He had called her weak, and she was determined to show him that she was stronger then that naïve girl she once was. The day he left was the day she grew up.

Fleeting memories of passing the chounin exams with her friends, Naruto returning and passing the chounin exams also. He had become a jounnin before her, but she caught up eventually. She remembered when Naruto asked Hinata out. They were so cute together when Sakura passed them on a date in the Ramen shop. Flashes of Ino and Shikamaru flirting, fighting, making up, then fighting again amused her thoughts. Shikamaru had become ANBU captain and Kakashi had recommended herself and Naruto to become part of the ANBU team. Sakura would be on the medical staff and Naruto as one of the general warriors. Tsunade had been so proud.

The last moments came to her brain as clear as day. A mission. Top secret. She wasn't allowed to know who their target was, other than he was one of the most wanted criminals in the region. She came along to help with the aftermath, being a top grade Medic-nin, they needed her skills more than they needed anything else.

Her flashbacks came to a close as she heard her name being screamed out in the distance. She struggled underneath Sasuke's grasp to get away. Sakura opened her mouth to yell but her voice was stiffled by a strong hand.

"Shut up," she heard Sasuke hiss into her ear, "Or I'll kill you-"

Sakura tried her best not to move. She knew what he was capable of.

"You're coming with me-" he said in a commanding voice as he slowly started to let go of her.

"What? Sasu-" he interrupted her.

"Do I need to tell you again what I'll do?" his voice was more urgent and impatient. Confusion filled Sakura's mind as she struggled against his grip, "No! Let-"

She was pinned to the tree once again.

"Idiot," she heard him mutter as she felt herself fall into his arms. He had knocked her out.


	3. Dim

Hersheys Rocks - Haha lunchbreaks? Did the enemy suddenly feel the need to have a cup of tea or soemthing? Yes they are in the middle of a war and there will be an explanation of it later.

Storms-Winter - Thank you :)

Innocent-Hope - Thanks

Alderine - Thanks for the support :D

So-kun -Haha woah slow down there ;; Updates will be regular for now until I get back to shcool. It is Thankgiving break afterall, giving me more time.

This chapter doesn't explain much of what's on Sasuke's mind and he might seem a bit OOC but next chapter will cover all that you need to know about him and his life he had so far.

----------------------

Her vision was hazy. A light buzz could be heard from the dim lights above her. A small lamp swayed back and forth, causing the light to leave her gaze for a few moments. Sakura hastily got up, massaging her temple. Where was she? What happened? All she could remember was a mission of some sort.

"Hey."

He head snapped up, seeing a brooding dark man leaning on the doorway. Sasuke! How could she forget what happened?

Sakura saw that he was carrying a small try carrying bandages, lotion, and some pins. That was when she realized her surroundings. She was sitting on a small bed, the only piece of furniture in the small hut she supposed she was in. The walls were peeling, she noted as Sasuke strided over and kneeled next to her.

"Hold still-" he droned, his eyebrows furrowed with frustration as he motioned for her to give him her hand.

"No!" Anger was bubbling up inside of her, "What are you doing Sasuke! Why'd you bring me-here? Where is here? And is this all you can do after not seeing me for five years? Five years Sasuke! What do yo-" her eyes widened as she felt Sasuke swiftly clasp his hand over her mouth. He was muttering something under his breath, reminding her of Shikamaru when he found something troublesome.

"You haven't changed a bit have you? Still a loudmouth-" his eyes were closed wincing at the loud outburst from his old companion.

Sakura gave him an angry glare as she pried his hand away, pushing it to the hem of the mattress and holding it there.

"And you're still don't explain anything!"

There was an ackward silence between them and before Sakura could open her mouth Sasuke smirked and flipped his hand over and grabbed her wrist.

"Finally-" he sighed and with his other hand brought over the bandages. Sakura hadn't even realized that she had bruises and cuts all over her body. She must look like a mess. She looked down at where he held her wrist. There were bruises from how he held them earlier.

Sakura's face flushed slightly at the thought of how close they had been. Sasuke took a peek up to here as he finished wrapping her wrists.

"…I think you're catching a fever," Sakura glared at him. Guys were so dense, especially this one.

"Answer me this, Sasuke," she started, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he was back to wrapping up her arm, avoiding her face.

"This. I mean, our mission was to get rid of your camp. Why didn't you ki-" She stopped when Sasuke accidentally scraped his thumb against a wound. She made a face, "That stings-"

Sasuke seemed agitated, "Try to keep still."

Silence commenced to fill the room, the lamp still swaying and the buzzing sound in the background continued to fill the gap between complete silence and peaceful tranquility.


	4. Overlooking The Matter

Hersheys Rocks - I'm aware of it. I tried my best on this chapter and I hope it's as long as you'd like :)

So-kun - Haha it's fine

RedWillow123 - Thanks! I'll try to update every chapter as soon as I can.

ellamoony - Thank you And like I said, updates will be clsoer together this weekend.

Gaarababe - Wow thanks! I'm getting more enthusiastic about this story now that people call it 'awsome' like you did xD

poweroflove - Yeah my first one. I hope I can get better at it. It's pretty hard with my schedule. Haha

Innocent-Hope - That's what I'm trying to do Thanks for pointing it out.

Kacijo12 - Yeah. I've re-read it and it does seem to go a bit fast. In further chapters I'll try to drag it out rather than get to the point. I don't think the mood I'm aiming for is showing through. Yeah, bad grammer annoys me too. xD Thanks.

yinyang-sensei - Than you :) I'll update as soon as I can. I think I'll keep on thsi story rather then start on otehr ones, or esle I'll never finish any of them. Haha.

Tenshi-Battosai - Thanks - I'll try to make the chapters as long as I can. :p

Thanks for all teh comments guys! I never expected this much Although I'd be thankful for even one peice of encouragement. :)

Well, this chapter is longer than the last ones. I know the previous ones have been short. I guess I just need to get in the hang of writing longer. I'm used to short drabbles. Haha. This chapter reveales a little of waht Sasuke thinks of Sakura (just a bit), and Orochimaru appears. Oh, how I loathe him. -shudders-

---------------------

"Shut up."

How many times did he have to say it before Kabuto listened? Apparently Kabuto never gets the message. The silver haired man snickered as he continued to poke fun at the young man who sat in the darkest corner of the room.

"You like her, don't you? Orochimaru's prized Sasuke-kun has a soft spot." Kabuto adjusted his glasses and was practically grinning with glee.

"You're keeping her a secret from him for a reason aren't you Sasu-"

"Dammit Kabuto why don't you shut up!" Sasuke growled, finally losing his temper.

"Kukuku, what's all this fighting hm?"

Both heads snapped towards the doorway where a tall man resembling a snake strode in. His eyes were sunken deep, making his piercing yellow eyes appear more menacing than they were.

"Orochimaru-san," Kabuto's grin had faded into a serious face, causing Sasuke to smirk slightly. That certainly shut him up.

Orochimaru smiled gently if that was possible for such a horrid man and made his way toward Sasuke. Sasuke did not turn away, knowing the routine well.

"Tut, tut Sasuke-kun. Unfortunately for you I heard everything that was going on in here. Now what is this 'her' you've been hiding from me, hm?" he slid his fingers up to Sasuke's chin. Sasuke stood rigid, trying his best to control his outer appearance. Inside his stomach was churning and the willingness to wince was burning bright.

"Answer me Sasu-kun, or I'll have to strip you of Second In Command privileges," Orochimaru grasped Sasuke's chin tight, his nose flaring. This was a sign that things might get out of hand. On cue Sasuke brought up his hand and pushed Orochimaru's fingers away.

"She's nothing of importance," Sasuke replied lowly, glaring slightly towards Kabuto. Kabuto wouldn't dare to speak now. Orochimaru looked threatened as he stepped back, pulling away from his prized fighter.

"She better not be, or else you'll find me knocking on every hut observing every living soul," he looked down at Sasuke as if warning him then turned on his heel, leaving the premises. Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and shot a deadly glance at Kabuto.

"I won't tell him anything Sasuke-kun. I know my place. After all you are higher in rank," his voice was bitter, almost dripping in jealousy.

"Hn. You'd better not," Sasuke pushed his body off the wall and started for the door. Kabuto smirked.

"Off to visit your precious Saku-." A kunai swept across the room and dug into his shoulder.

"That's a warning to you Kabuto. I don't expect you to say that name ever again."

-------------------------

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up from the floor to see Sasuke standing at the doorway with his usual try of food. She looked away hugging her knees to her chest. It had been a couple of days since he had brought her here. He hadn't said a word to her except to tell her to eat. Today was going to be different. She was going to get something out of him.

Sasuke kneeled down and stirred the rice in with the vegetables as he laid the bowl in front of her. He tapped the chopsticks on the bowl then nudged her to get her attention.

"Come on, it's lunch time-"

"Sasuke," she started with a whisper then looked up to see his face. It was emotionless as usual, cold and hard as if he were concentrating on something.

"Hn," that was his signal for her to continue. Sakura took a breath in and exhaled, watching him stir the soup now.

"I need you to tell me what's going on. You haven't let me out of this room for days," she was trying her best to stay clam, "And the mission. What were you doing there in that certain camp? You're not part of the Yukatzi… Are you?"

Sasuke shook his head and waved his hand for her to continue.

"And- you still haven't said a word to me other than 'It's time to eat'." She looked at him with her intense green eyes. She observed him feeling more uncomfortable as he started to avoid her gaze.

"Aa," was all he said as he motioned her to come closer. She hesitated, and then leaned in towards the tray. He poked at a rice ball and stuffed it in her mouth. Angry mumbled escaped her throat as she struggled with chewing it and swallowing it

"I'm not an animal! I can feed myself!" she scolded after she was done. Sasuke merely smirked then poked at another rice ball.

I had been a long while since he saw her. At age thirteen he never knew what he was missing. But now, as he watched her in her usual ranting mode, Sasuke realized what he longed for all those nights alone. Just a person he could relate to. They didn't have much in common, that was the obvious truth, but they had a connection that he couldn't put his finger on. Perhaps it was because they had been on several missions together when they were younger. Or maybe it was she was the only sane person he found after the years of torment living under Orochimaru. It's not like he didn't want to be there. He had to be there to gain power. More power equals the road to kill-well, that man, but there was something else missing. He hadn't thought about it until he heard her name in the midst of the battle.

He had been cutting a man in half at the time. How ironic it was that at that exact moment he would find life. His team was slaughtering the ANBU into pieces, and only a handful was left to retreat. When he heard that cherry blossom's name, he hesitated to discard of the body he held in front of him. Memories had rushed back to his mind and he found himself dreading every wrongdoing. Sasuke was questioning himself. What would he do after he rids of the man he still hunts for? What is the other purpose in his life?

He killed the man he held in front of him nonetheless.

A faint giggle brushed his thoughts from his mind entirely. He stared down at the pink haired girl, scratch that, young woman, who was pointing at a tomato. She looked up at him with eager eyes. Dammit. He looked away.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispers, "You still like tomatoes."


	5. His Explanation

blooming flower08 - haha I lvoe making cliffhangers

Sunshine-Peak - I DID, I DID! Oo

Tenshi no Hana-chan - Yeah, I do like reveiws But I'd rather entertain my readers than leave them hanging just to get more reviews haha. And SasuSaku is absolute love! Woo.

yinyang-sensei - But I wnat to make them longer xD

sakura13pisces - thanks

gaarababe - Haha I know he is >) I wanted to amke someone tease Sasuke.

Kacijo12 - Yes he is slowly realizing there's more to life. And look out for his 'second goal' hints xD

RedWillow123 - Fluff in this chapter xD Not much, but I like to make Sasuke and Sakura's relationship grow in time.

A little Sasusaku fluff here. More explainations about why Sasuke was at that certain camp in next chapter. I'm writing longer! Woo!

------------------

The lamp had stopped swaying Sakura observed as she stifled a yawn. From the looks of it, it was a little past midnight. She couldn't sleep that night because her mind kept replaying the events that happened earlier that day.

She had been huddled up on her bed as usual, reading a magazine that Sasuke had brought her every two days or so and she heard shuffling outside the door. Sakura had been a little frightened of it, knowing Sasuke wasn't the klutz type. After a few minutes of gathering her courage, she made her way to the door and pressed her ear to the door. She could hear a faint conversation:

"You still intend to keep her here?"

"Yes." She knew that voice. Sasuke.

"But they're here… Looking for her, how are you supposed to hide her? I mean we need to-"

"We'll break camp. We'll leave her here and go somewhere else until they've finished their search-"

"But…"

"I know what I'm doing!" he snapped, "Now go!"

Sakura heard footsteps come towards her door. She was paralyzed, would she be caught? The door had intended to swing open, but the person holding the handle stopped when they realized something was behind the door.

"Hn. What're you doing so close to the door?" droned Sasuke as he leaned over, letting Sakura scuttle away before closing the door behind him.

"I-Um..." she swallowed trying to look not too guilty. He gave her a smirk and she saw that he held the usual try.

"Sit-" he commanded. She did so on the bed, fumbling with her knees out of nervousness. Sakura let her gaze turn to the floor, her mind buzzing with the consequences that might come to her for eavesdropping.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you…" his voice sounded a bit taken aback as he kneeled in front of her, shuffling the lettuce and rice around with the chopsticks.

"I-um. Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I heard every thing," she whispered timidly. She had no idea what to expect from him. He was unpredictable.

Sasuke gave a small smile, not a smirk, Sakura saw. She was, however, very predictable. Sasuke had already come up with the answer when he calculated that she was behind the door listening in to his conversation.

"I know you did…"

"Then-"

"It's Naruto. He's looking for you along with half the other jounnin shinobi. Shikamaru had also gathered a few ANBU and is searching along with Naruto's team."

"They-" she was cut off by a piece of salad that he had pushed into her open mouth. She glared at him as she swallowed it.

"You like interrupting me, don't you?" He just smirked. Oh how she hated that, and loved it at the same time.

"Why are you keeping me here?" she finally asked after letting him poke lettuce between her lips for a while. She had given up arguing about him feeding her. She contemplated that maybe he needed this, to have someone to take care of other than himself.

"Ah. I'm not-" he lifted the chopsticks again, ready to interrupt her again. She wouldn't let him as she placed her hand on his and lowered the chopsticks.

"What do you mean?" she was looking straight into his black pools he called eyes. He gazed at her seriously for a moment then cast his eyes downward. That girl was going to make him go soft sooner with those eyes she had, he decided.

"I never locked the door- Have you ever bothered to escape?"

"I-ah… No actually…" she blushed slightly and let go of his hand as if it suddenly was on fire. Sasuke nodded slowly then tried again to put lettuce in her mouth. She stopped him again, this time using her other pull the chopsticks away.

"Why didn't you lock the door?"

"I wouldn't keep you anywhere you didn't want to be Sakura-" he was growing impatient. He had a meeting with Orochimaru to go to.

"Then I can go whenever I want?"

"… Yes…"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" his eyebrows were furrowed with frustration as he tried to reach for the chopsticks, but she held his hands back towards his chest. It would be easy to break through. To break those tiny wrists, he thought as he glared at her hands. Sasuke's expression softened slightly. He'd never hurt someone he, dare he think it, cared for. Isn't that what he said when he was younger though? A faint memory of him telling Naruto that he would not allow his teammates to be harmed came to mind.

"I-I don't" he could sense her nervousness as she placed the try on the other side of the bed, "I don't really want to leave."

Sasuke suddenly realized where this was going. He tried to gently pull away from her, but she held on to his hands tighter. He was silently panicking inside. He had to get away somehow. Sasuke never intended it to go this far. If Orochimaru knew what he was feeling. Damn.

"Just. After you left… I couldn't," he got a grip on herself. No way was she going to cry in front of him again, "I… Saved myself for you, I guess that's why I don't want to leave… If I do, I might never see you again…" she bit her lip, looking away.

Sasuke sighed as his temple started to throb. He brought up his wrists gently, letting Sakura's fingers come down to his elbow joints as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"When I left Sakura, I never said goodbye."

"You said 'thank you', I know. But what did that mean, Sasuke-kun!" he head snapped up looking at him directly. A he tired to look away, she brought up her hands to his cheeks and tucked her fingers in the tufts of hair behind his ears, forcing him to look at her.

"Aa." He started, feeling his voice quiver. This was wrong. He needed to push her away. Break her heart. ANYTHING! Just to get out of there… Sasuke couldn't find the strength to. Maybe he was weak all along.

"I thanked you… Because.."

Sakura looked at him, her eyes full of determination. Her eyes-

"Because you made me feel human," he choked out.

Sasuke felt Sakura's warm breathe against his fingers. They say your fingertips have the most sensitive nerves in your whole body. Maybe that's why he felt himself shiver slightly.

"Your hands are cold Sasuke-kun…." Sakura started to rub her hands together in his and found her heart skipping a beat. How can someone who killed so many, still have such soft hands, she didn't know, but she couldn't pry herself away.

"You're doing it again," he whispered.

"Doing what?"

"Making me feel human-"


	6. Short Meeting

I'm sorry I don't have time to thank and comment on all your reveiws because my Finals are coming up. Don't expect so many updates and good ones at that from this point on until the tests are over. The last part of this chapter was just somthing I came up with at 11:30 at night today, so don't think it was throughly thought through. I'm very busy and my writing ability is lowering because of it. Sorry again.

--------------

The evening had dawned upon them earlier that day and it was time for Sasuke to leave. He pondered upon this moment as he made his way towards the main hut of the temporary Sound Village.

After that certain remark to her, she had merely smiled and handed him back his chopsticks. The rest of their time together was filled with gaps of silence and a few mutters of old memories.

Sasuke sighed as he brought himself back to the present. He half expected her to hug him tightly and tell him how much he meant to her. That girl he knew before is long gone and now he felt slightly disappointed that she ended up like this. Sakura rarely smiled anymore he observed that day in her dusty room. Sure, a few giggles here and there, and some small grins she tossed to him were enough, but he couldn't help to feel those emotions were empty.

As Sasuke knocked on Orochimaru's door, his head buzzing, he realized that Sakura had only given him one true smile. That was when-

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," the creature who opened the door hissed pleasantly, "So nice to finally come to one our weekly meetings…"

"Hn." He pushed himself through, seeing that practically everyone who was left alive was here. Kabuto, obviously was sitting in the corner, sharpening some kunai grinning at him knowingly. Sasuke decided privately he'd personally rip his limps off. Zaku, the man he had already cut arms off of was sitting in the other dark corner, glaring at him. Serves Zaku right to not be able to use any more jutsu anyway. After all, he had attacked Sakura- Sasuke winced at the faded memory and pushed it aside. Misumi and Yoroi where sitting at a table playing cards, and Dosu was arguing with them about who was winning. Tayuya wasn't here on account of a mission. Mizuki was sitting with Sakou in another corner talking aobut other things that he couldn't overhear. Mizuki had recently just escaped from some prison and joined them. He thought he looked familiar though. Kiminaro was alone on one side of the room, staring at the floor.

"So we've finally come to a conclusion then?" Orochimaru asked, closing the door behind him, "We're going to move out to keep ourselves a secret. We can't have them finding out about our plan."

"This is so cowardly," Kabuto muttered, his frown returning, "Though we'll do as you wish. Orochimaru gave a look of distaste then smiled to Sasuke, "So Sasuke-kun. Have you told your friends anything- Important."

"No. I didn't say anything-" He replied, pulling his hands into his pockets and heading to a chair to sit down on.

"Not even about what we were doing in that village against the Yukatzi?"

"No." He answered truthfully, leaning against the wall. The reason why they were there was simply for power. The Yukatzi were slowly climbing to the top and they couldn't have that. Before they had a small negotiation meeting, trying to get the two groups to join together, but they resisted.

"Pity-" Mizuki started with a smirk, "They seemed to be good enough for us."

"Shut up newbie! You know nothing of our power-" Kiminaro snapped.

"Please, why can't we all be friends here?" Kabuto snorted, ending his sharpening.

"This argument is so annoying," Misumi mumbled while setting a card down. Yoroi groaned and folded, "I bet you cheated.

Sasuke had the urge to roll his eyes. This was what he had joined? Why hadn't he realized before they were a bunch of idiots. Although deep within him he had been planning to leave for the longest time. He thought he was strong enough now to face… That man. He also had a gut feeling that Sakura would not be safe here for long. Naruto was looking for her after all. Of course, he didn't mind her leaving whenever she wanted, but the real danger was Orochimaru. He knew she was there and there was no telling what he would do.

"Something troubling you, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked devilishly as he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't like coming to meetings…" Sasuke said simply, shrugging his hand away. Orochimaru didn't look pleased.

"You may leave now. I have to discuss something with the rest of us anyway-"

Sasuke nodded and started to walk towards the door when something hit him. Why would Orochimaru need to talk to the others? He always included Sasuke in everything. Was Orochimaru planning something against him? Sasuke contemplated this as he opened the door and walked out, fully aware that all eyes were on him.

No use in turning back now he told himself as he found himself in front of Sakura's hut. He took in a deep breathe and opened the door, "Sakura?"

He half expected her not to be there, but there she was. Her pink bubble-gum hair flowed over his face, strands misplaced on her cheeks. 'Fast asleep' he observed as he closed the door and walked over, watching her chest move rhythmically to her breathing. He kneeled down beside her and pulled up his clasped hands to his mouth, his decsisive eyes watching her slowly bring her hands up and grip the pillow. Sakura made a small noise, and clenched her eyes tighter.

"Nightmare-" Sasuke whispered as he placed a hand on her forehead. No, she didn't have a fever, but she was close to it. It was predictable, with her cooped up in a damp small room after all. Sakura suddenly gripped his wrist that was drawing away from her.

"Don't-" she murmured in her sleep as she pulled it to her shoulder.

It would have been a hilarious moment if it weren't for the seriousness behind it. Sasuke's eyes were wide open as he was pulled forcefully to her. He quickly pushed his hand onto the mattress, stopping himself from hitting his head with hers. He could feel her warm breathe against his cheek as he tried to recline from the source. Sasuke felt Sakura bring up her other hand and start cuddling his arm. He felt his cheeks turn a very light shade of pink as he glared at her, shaking his arm. She kept on him mumbling random drabbles of words as she tugged on him hardly. Sasuke lost his balance and found his face flat against the mattress. He sighed into the soft material and gave up, leaving his hand to go numb by her hug to it.

It was going to be a long night.


	7. Relationships they come and go

yeah Is till don't ahve time to reply to reveiws. So all I'll say is thanks for all you guys who are reading this far ) I'll have time to respond to comments after Winter break when I get back from my trip. Meanwhile here's a chapter I finished before Finals just for you!

----------

The sound of chirping could be heard throughout the camp as midnight approached, enveloping the area with a light breeze of autumn. The pitch-black interior of the hut Sakura stayed inside stood like a silent animal, waiting for chaos to interrupt it's listening of the woods surrounding it. Meanwhile, Sasuke fidgeted slightly, now trying once more to break free from Sakura's grasp. However, this was all done in his sleep as he dreamed of Itachi grabbing hold of his arm and not letting go. He growled his eyes shut tightly as he fumbled with his other hand to his kunai holster and slipped the weapon out. Sakura shifted in her sleep, mumbling something and turning over taking Sasuke with her. He swiftly brought the kunai to her neck.

Her eyes snapped open and a small scream emitted from her lips and lasted until Sasuke clasped his hand over it.

"Shut up! You want to get caught?" he growled into her ear as he twirled the kunai back into his holster. Sakura was shaking as Sasuke held her tightly to the bed. She trembled her eyes squeezed closed with a few tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Sasu-" she started under her hand. Sasuke removed it, gently letting go of her.

"I was so scared, I didn't know who you were…" Sasuke sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Sorry Sakura," was all he could say. What he really wanted to tell her was why he had the kunai to her neck, but he couldn't bring himself to admit he was having a nightmare.

Sakura turned over so she faced him. It was awkward to be in such a position. She was under him, one of hands by her head and the other clenched by her side as his legs straddled her. She flushed and looked away her hands holding the sheets to her chest. Sasuke watched her closely for a couple of minutes as the silence passes.

"Ah Sasuke-kun why are you here anyway?" she managed to squeak out.

"Hn." He gazed at her with narrowed eyes, "I just came in to check on you and you wouldn't let me leave…"

"You?" She couldn't' believe what she was hearing. Sasuke was actually checking up on her now. It boiled up some anger inside of her.

"Sasuke-" she started again, her face serious. As expected, Sasuke interrupted her.

"I don't want Orochimaru to find out where you are. I placed genjutsu on the hut so he couldn't see it-" Sasuke said rather quickly.

"Sasu-"

"And I wanted to see-"

"Sasuke…"

"If you left or-"

"Sasuke!"

"What?" he snapped glaring down at her. She huffed turning red from being interrupted so many times.

"Sasuke, why are you doing this to me? You're making it seem as if-"

"I like you?" there he went interrupting her again! If he… Wait… What did he just say?

"Wha-What?" Sakura choked out, looking at him with wide eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he saw her face turn to almost her hair color.

"That I like you-" he repeated, moving his hand so they were both by her head. It looked much like a game of cat and mouse, Sakura being the mouse. She shook her head, seeing that she was trapped under him.

"Sasuke, this isn't like you. You and I both know that you don't-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's lips as they captured her. The cat had just caught it's prey.

Sakura struggled to get away, but Sasuke gripped her hands and tucked them under the pillow, still kissing her fully.

"Sasu!" She warned in between breaths.

"Sasuke!" she finally caught his attention as he stared at her.

"What're you doing!"

"I'm-"

"No. Don't even answer that. Answer this. Do you even have ANY idea what you're doing?" It's not as if Sakura didn't like what was happening, it was the fact that it had been done so fast. Sasuke gave a look of pain and rolled off her so he was lying on the side of her.

"Gomen Sakura…" he whispered, staring at the ceiling. Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear and pushed herself closer, inhaling his deep scent.

"It's alright Sasuke-kun…" she muttered, grabbing hold of his arm and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Now what do you think you're doing!" he asked, turning his gaze to watch her.

"What's it look like?" she answered, nuzzling closer.

"Sakura-"

"Look Sasuke. If you really do even have the smallest ounce of likeness for me you'll stay…" she demanded, her eyebrows furrowed as she closed her eyes.

"Dammit Sakura-" he cursed, staring back at the ceiling, but making no movement to pull her off. Sakura smiled to herself slyly, knowing full well what this would come to.

-----------------

Orochimaru grinned as he turned around to face his followers, "So it's all settled then?" "Actually, I was wondering who would be the one to lead him into the trap Oro-san," Zaku spoke up.

Kabuto stood up voluntarily, "I will. He knows me better than the rest of you, so he'd be more trusting."

Tayuya snorted, "I don't think that boy trusts anyone. Not even his cherry blossom-"

"Cherry blossom?" Orochimaru turned around and faced Tayuya with flaring nostrils, "What cherry blossom?" Tayuya seemed glad to be able to give information to her Sannin master.

"Oh you know… The pink haired girl from his childhood that he's keeping in camp…" Tayuya smirked.

Orochimaru glared at the ceiling then turned his back on them, "Interesting. Which hut?" Silence rang throughout the meeting room.

"Well?" Orochimaru asked sweetly, slipping his forked tongue out menacingly and turned to face them.

Kabuto cleared his throat, but Mizuki interrupted.

"She's in the third hut from the beech tree…"

All the followers groaned. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, "Why are you regretting telling me this?"

"Well. Sasuke-san told us he'd kill us if we told you." Yoroi growled with hatred. Orochimaru merely grinned, "He'll be taken care of, remember that. Now. I must be off to… tie some loose ends." With that Orochimaru was out the door and striding into the pale moonlight that was cast down upon him.


	8. Caught RedHanded

Yay! I'm back, my computer's fixed, and Dare to Dream is up and running! D Sorry I won't be able to reply to all you WONDERFUL comments, but I don't ahve time to skim through 3-4 chapters worth of it and reply every single one of you. Though I will say thank you for keeping up with thsi story and reviewing. And to all of you (there was a lot) who are asking what Oro is going to do with Sasu, I'm keeping that a secret 'till later. 3

Enjoy!

--------------------

In the midst of the pure darkness, three figures formed on the horizon. The grass spun lightly in the soft wind that traveled slowly in the area as leaves of many colors whipped around the shadow trio. The moon hung in the sky behind them, and so in turn anyone watching would not be able to tell who was who.

"Quick... Scan the area-" one whispered to the one on the far right. White bright eyes were activated, and that one person could see all.

"No one." The man answered, his voice low and serious. The middle figure shifted uncomfortably, "This isn't right... I sensed something here, I swear it!"

"We know your senses are far beyond ours, but if he says there's nothing there, I don't think-" the man who was on the far left was interrupted by the middle figure.

"I could feel them, Shika!" the middle one spat, his golden hair now shining in the sparkling moonlight. The far right man stepped forward, "Ah. You mustn't get so ill-tempered; I found someone..." The blonde man crouched low, signaling the two others to do the same.

"Can you see who it is Neji?"

"Yes." Came the short reply as the one called Neji turned his bright eyes on the blonde man.

"But you don't want to know who he is..."

"Don't be stupid- of course I want to know who he is!"

"Naruto-san, be quiet or he'll-" The one they called Shika was silenced by a swift movement to his neck.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled in response then being pulled back by Neji, who growled in his ear, "Don't be hasty, Let's go soon, or he'll get us too!"

"Who's he? Why aren't-" Naruto fell to the ground as Neji let go of him as he was caught in a firm chakra lined net.

"Kukuku."

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned around slowly to see the one man he feared to meet on this mission.

"I was on my way to some business, but I see I've caught some food on the way."

And with those words, Naruto slowly faded into darkness; his fists clenching the cold emerald blades bellow him.

"Damn you Orochimaru."

-------------------------------------

Raven tufts tickled her chin as her green orbs opened slowly.

"Sasu?"

"Hn."

So he was awake. Sakura had fallen asleep earlier, thinking that Sasuke would want to leave her soon but after she fell asleep. As it was, it looked like he had intended to stay the entire night. Sakura smiled softly in satisfaction as she jostled his hair and tried to sit up, only finding that he had draped one arm around her waist. Her cheeks flushed slightly pink as she poked his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, can you-"

"No." He grunted, shifting his head to face away from her. Sakura stared at him, trying to decipher why he would refuse to move. Suddenly her eyes widened as she felt mixed familiar chakras nearby.

"Sasuke-kun, I need to get up. I feel-"

"I know what you feel, but I'm not letting you leave." He replied slowly, already getting the habit of constantly interrupting her. Sakura boiled inside, "You know who they are and you're not letting me leave!" Sasuke grimaced then turned up his head to watch her eyes, "Don't you feel a fourth one?"

"No... I-"

"Orochimaru." That was all he had to say for Sakura to understand.

"Orochimaru? But Sasuke-" her voice was panicked as she squirmed under him, tyring to get up, but he pushed her down with one hand.

"Don't be stupid. He hasn't seen you yet and he's no going to..."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura warned with blazing eyes, "If you don't let me go or at least you go and help-"

"Quiet!" Sasuke hissed as he swiftly covered her mouth with a hand. There was voices on the other side of the hut as Sakura muffled against his palm, but calmed down when he gave her a serious look. There seemed to be two people talking just outside their hiding place and Sakura could feel the trio's chakra dim.

"Orochimaru-san..." a low whisper.

"Kabuto-" Sasuke answered Sakura's questioning gaze.

"Kukuku, Kabuto, It's a pleasure to meet you here at this moment. Will you take these three to the chamber room? Make them feel at home, you know, chains, torture, whatever you feel like. I don't think we have to worry a bout moving out anymore."

"What if others come look for them?"

"Ah. Don't worry, ku, we'll be ready for them in time."

The echoed sound of dragged bodies reached Sasuke and Sakura's ears then Orochimaru and Kabuto, along with the trio, seemed to have left the area. Sakura let out her breath that she had held in the whole time and grasped Sasuke's wrists, "We have to do something, anything!" she cried, practically pleading for help. Sasuke looked away and got out of her hold easily.

"I can't do anything except make the torture lighter."

"Sasuke! This is the leader you follow? This.. This..."

"Lunatic?" he smirked at her then sighed, frowning as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Well... Yes in a way-" Sakura answered weakly as she crawled over and reached for his shoulder. Sasuke slapped it away, giving her a deathly glare over his shoulder. Sakura backed away, looking disappointed. Sasuke sighed and reached over for her hand and took it in his own, "I have to lay low for now... They're planning something. Against me no doubt."

"Why would they do that? You're their prized fighter..."

"Yes. But remember what Tsunade said before I left?" Tsunade. She seemed so long ago to Sakura. She figured she had only been here for maybe a week, or less, but Konoha and all the people she knew then seemed to have been erased from her mind. Well, of course she remembered their names, but a few, she found she forgot how the looked like. How did Tsunade put her hair nowadays?

Sasuke watched Sakura as she turned into her own thoughts. He shook her hand lightly so Sakura could snap out of her daze.

"Ah. Yes. She said that Orochimaru-"

"Wanted my body... Even when I knew this, I went with him for power. Still want it..." Sasuke's face turned dark as he let go of her hand to shift away. Sakura pleaded with her eyes as she reached over his shoulders and placed her chin by his turned head.

"All you want is to kill the man who betrayed your clan. Nothing else..." she reassured him. Before, Sasuke would have hurled her away and stormed out of the room at mentioning 'that man', but now in his weak state of mind, he let her hang on. She was probably right anyway, to drive to kill Itachi was the only thing that made him think more power was the answer.

"Sasuke-kun?

"Hn?"

"Do you... Do you think Naruto and the others will be alright?"

"For the time being. Orocimaru wouldn't want to kill them just yet."

"Why not?"

"Because they know that Naruto is who I considered to be my best friend." It was far too much talking for the Uchiha now. He had said plenty to her, but not as much as this.

"Sakura, I have to go now."

"Yes," she let go, looking down at the bed, "I know-" Without a rod, Sasuke stood up and locked his hands into his pockets. He strode to the doorway and looked over his shoulder as if to say something to her. But as it was, Sakura was already tucked under her sheets and not daring to watch him leave. Sasuke nodded briefly to himself, as if that was his goodbye to her and left the hut.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura muttered as she rolled off the bed and reached for her kunai holster.


	9. Starting To Crumble

katory: I will

Gaurdian Angel21: I hope so too, haha.

chenchen: yeah I do have a lot of typos (not spelling errors) haha

Hyuuga no Shiranai: Oh how I love to torture my reader -mwhahah- xD

Tears Like Crystals: Thank you I try my best.

Heartless Ghost: HAha I updated now and Neji's a cool guy.

Bullwinkle: Oh Em Gee:o Haha okay

Shikukana: Now why would Sakura kill the man she loves? Oo

narutfan4ever: Will do :)

cutiepie777: Thanks

sportiegrl: You'll just have to see :3

NameNotNeeded: Thank you and I will wirte more for you xD

-------------

So I didn't update for a while because I had my wisdom teeth removed (Hooray!). xD I'll try, with my bsuy shcedule, to write th res tof the chapters soon. My grades have been lowering and I think it's because I've been ditracting myself with rolepalying, drawing, and writing stories. (Dang.) Anyway, I'll try to keep up with everything including my Karate and guitar lessons. Not to worry! I'd never leave my stories to go on a super long haitus, it ticks me off when good wirters do taht and I wouldn't want to upset you readers. :)

Thanks so much for believing and being here as this story chugs along slowly! 

By the way, I'm taking one-shot and short stories requests. You want a SasuSaku, InoShika, NaruHina, NejiTen, KakaSaku, etc. one short or short stry? Just ask and I'll galdly whip one up (putting effort into it of course).

By the way Dare To Dream will not be ending any time soon. I plan for this to be a long story with around thirty or more chapters.

Ja!

-------------

The white fur of the small animal shone in the dim light that emitted from the high ceiling lamps. It squeaked in delight once the door was open to show in the welcoming rays of the moon into the damp room. Nothing good lasts forever though, as the door slammed shut and left the mouse to slump in the darkness once more.

"Hmm- Let's see. I guess you can go over here-" said an amused voice soon followed with a thump of a body being thrown into a corner. The man speaking giggled slightly as he bent down to shackle the poor body by the wrists and ankles.

"Ah. I guess you're shorter than the others. We'll put you on the stretcher..." The man heaved another body onto the thick plank of rotting wood. He locked the body in and turned around to watch the last man slumped on the floor.

"Well, well. I think we're going to have to put you in a more confined area than the others." His glasses shone as he stepped forward under the dim light of the lamp. He bent over and rolled the last body into a cage where he proceeded to place explosive seals around it and surround the metal with his own sealing chakra. The door creaked open slightly as a pale man entered.

"Kabuto. Have you made sure they are all tightly secured?"

"Yes Orochimaru-san."

"Kuku, excellent. Now I will put you in charge of the torture tonight until morning. That's when I'd like to ask them a few questions. Meanwhile... I think our dear Sasuke-kun will be delighted to hear the news of their capture." Kabuto nodded and turned to face his master, but when he came fully round he found nothing but an open doorway.

----------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke was not one to give in to feelings. Had he done so in the past, he would have been dead by now. But as he stood before his own bed in his personal hut, he could not help but try not to struggle against what was in his mind. At the time, Sasuke didn't think much of it when he had taken control and kissed Sakura. It was just the need to quench the inferno that roared in his belly when he was so near yet so far from what he could have had. He didn't know what had first started it and he was determined to stop it before it went to far. That was then, however, and this is now.

What had driven him to stay with her those nights? What made him stay after he had done what he needed to do: Give her a meal? These questions had flooded his mind and he thought himself weak for wanting more from their relationship. He had never heard of a shinboi to fall in love while he was still in duty. Usually when a ninja had married, or fell in love, it meant that they could no longer serve and would need to break from their profession to seek a lower one.

Sasuke growled in disapproval as he punched the wall on his right. He would not allow it! To fall in love? Ha! What a stupid idea. He did not have feelings for that and would never will!

Sasuke's rage passed quickly as dread swept over him. Had he already done what he swore not to do? Had he already given in to a woman's charm? And not just a woman, a team mate, companion, a friend.

"Pitiful," he murmured to himself as he reached for his weapons. He would try his best not to fall further from the ledge he had already fallen from.

--------------------------

The petite shadow moved silently, as a rabbit would, across the passage between huts. The moon deceived the figure, blazing pink hair shown for a few seconds in it's light. She crept stealthily listening to each and every hut. She needed to find them as soon as possible, and if she would get caught she was ready.

Sakura made her way to one of the last huts and finally, she seemed to have stricken gold. Leaning her ear close to the adobe, she strained to eavesdrop.

"So... You were here looking for whom?" the man who spoke, Sakura vaguely remembered but there was no mistaking him.

"I'm not-------anything---------" The next voice was dull and muffled. Sakura wondered, but there was no time for pondering.

"Hn. Sakura..."

Sakura's eyes widened. How did he find her? Sakura turned around slowly to find Sasuke smirking down at her, his arms crossed. Something wasn't right though, the way he looked at her, and it looked almost-snake like.

"Ah... Sasuke-kun, I was just..."

"Just what Sakura? Eavesdropping on our little plan? You didn't think I'd really help your friends did you? Kuku..."

"Wha...What?" Sakura choked out, her green eyes blazing. This wasn't right. This wasn't-

"Damn you! Where's the real Sasuke?" she growled and she reached for her kunai.

"Kukuku. My my.. This little cherry blossom is as smart as they say she is." In an instant 'Sasuke' was pinning her down on the ground, swiping the weapons away from her. He leaned down and hissed into her ear.

"Isn't this what you wanted blossom? Didn't you want your Sasuke-kun to feel you like this-" He slithered his fingers to the crook of her hip. Sakura let out a scream, but a hand that was defiantly not Sasuke's muffled her.

"Orochimaru?" she gasped under the pressure of his palm.

"Shhh there's no need to be afraid-" His lips curled into a maniac smile, "You'll be safe around me.. Unless.. I get bored of you of course... Kukukuku-"

Sakura widened her eyes as blackness befell her. She was never good and disarming genjitsu.

-----------------------------------

Sasuke knocked carefully on the door as he heard the clinking of chains end abruptly at his arrival. The swivels squeaked and Kabuto's head rose from the blackened interior or the hut.

"Ah. Sasuke-kun. I thought you'd be gone by now..." Something in Kabuto's voice turned Sasuke's suspicions to Orochimaru. Had he planned something that would have made Sasuke not be in the Sound Village?

"Kabuto, who are you keeping in these quarters?"

"That's not for you to know yet Sasuke-san..." Kabuto replied, eyeing Sasuke carefully, "Though I think you'll hear the news soon enough."

"I've already heard it-" Sasuke growled, slamming his hand on the doorway, "There's no way I'll let anything pass by me." Kabuto watched him coolly.

"There's nothing you can do at the moment." The silver-haired man droned seriously. Sasuke sighed impatiently and glared deep behind Kabuto's glasses, "We'll see about that. When I get back, I expect you to tell me all you know."

With that one last frustrated remark, Sasuke turned on his heel and disappeared once more. He had only one thing he had to take care of before finalizing his decision.

Kabuto smirked as he slowly closed the door to the outside and returned torture Neji. He uttered a deadly whisper partly in response to Sasuke and partly to himself.

"And I expect you to be dead-"


	10. Escape

**Escape**

**(Chapter Ten) **

Ino almost hit the ceiling.

"WHAT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs to the figure trembling before her who's pearly eyes closed in shock and fear. The blonde loomed over the poor creature, a look of despair mixing in her blue eyes.

"A-ano. They've… They've been-ah-captured by… Uhm… Orochi-"

"How could this happen!" Ino wailed, spinning on her heel and repeatedly hit her head on the wall behind her, "That lazy idiot! He probably was the cause of this!"

Hinata blinked at her friend, twirling her index fingers together before chiding in, "Ino-san, just because… He's your… Uhm… Boyfriend doesn't mean… It's… It's his fault!"

The heiress had been reading plenty of psychology novels lately from the boredom of not being assigned to any missions lately and she had learned that couples often blamed each other for every single thing that went wrong.

The Yamanka sniffed and wiped her tears tat had rolled down her cheeks out of hysteria and stress, "Gomen, Hinata-chan, it's just… He's been gone a long time and now this? It's not right…"

"… We are ninja, Ino. Just suck it up and deal with it-" scrutinized the brunette that had just entered the flower shop, the bell tingling above her two hair buns.

"Tenten, what about you? You've been acting reckless ever since Neji and Lee left for their missions!" Ino snapped back, her eyebrows furrowed.

Tenten scoffed and picked up a single daisy to smell it before placing it back, "that's none of your business…"

"See! You're doing it again!"

Hinata looked in-between the two glares and with a huff she frowned, "Sto-stop it you two… We all miss our friends…"

_Naruto-kun…_

Hinata soon turned quiet as Ino sighed and Tenten pulled back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine."

"Fine."

-------

The room was filled with the toxic scent of sake, as the current Hokage was strewn over her desk like a rag doll. The blonde stirred with a moan as she knocked over the sake bottle, only to be caught by a concerned Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, you know you shouldn't be drinking at a time like this…"

The Hokage groaned in vain as her head rolled to the side and her bright blue robs eyed Shizune carefully.

"How could I not drink? Sakura's out there somewhere! She could be hurt, or worse, dead!" Tsunade stifled a sob as she hit her forehead on the desk and covered his face with her hands. Shizune sighed and tapped her on the shoulder, trying to be as serious as possible. It was hard handling Tsunade when she was drunk.

"Sakura's not hurt or dead… We've ahd reports that's she's a lvie and well, though being held captive in the Sound-"

"Sound!"

Tsuinade's head snapped up, "No! This is-hiccup-terrible! She'll never leave this way!" she wailed and flumped her head down again onto the desk.

Shizune stood for a moment, hovering over the Hokage with a quirked eyebrow. Reaching over and harshly pulling Tsunade up to sit straight, she looked straight at her superior's eyes.

"Fool! Sakura's not stupid…"

The blonde hiccupped once more, her shoulders wavering as she sighed and sat back in her chair, "I'm sorry Shizune. I… I've really been drinking lately, and…"

Shizune rolled her eyes, feeling quite tired with the Hokage's habits, "All that matters now is to get Sakura and the rest of the ANBU out of there quickly without a fight… We don't know what'll happen if Orochimaru gets dragged into this…"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and stood up, her yell piercing the air, "That wretched snake! He's nothing but the devil himself!"

Shizune was startled by the sudden movement of the Hokage and pulled her down back onto the chair, Tsunade dizzily swaying back and forth, her cheeks tinted pink. She was obviously not sober.

-----

The chamber was dark and damp, leaving the three figures that were chained side by side to think for themselves. It had been a long day of torture, and they were savoring the moments they were free from the grasp of rusty tools. The silver-haired man had left, bringing relief to the area, including the dirty rats themselves.

"You all right?" a muffled voice came from the right as the owner of those sensitive words struggled against the chains, the metal clinking against each other.

"Heh. Oh you know-" started the one in the middle with a small smirk planted on his lips and sweat covering the grime on his forehead. The one on the left did not answer as his gleaming white eyes scanned the room, observing every torture device that was sued against them.

"Neji?" the middle one asked reluctantly.

"Yes Naruto?" Neji sighed, his ankles throbbing from the pain that had inflicted upon him a few minutes before they were chained to the wall. Naruto paused before looking over his left shoulder to his companion.

"Do you see any way out?" he whispered, his blue orbs flickering towards the door that was locked tightly. Neji softly shook his head, a headache starting to behold his temple. Shikamaru struggled once more on the right, his hands coming closer together. His fingers slipped.

"Kuso… There's no way my plan would work if I can't get my hands together and make a jutsu…" he chuckled ironically. Naruto looked over at him with an eyebrow raised, his neck bearing marks from the clamp that was tightly held onto him an hour before.

"Troublesome…"

"Tch. Shut up with that phrase-" Naruto scoffed, trying to bring light tot eh darkness with a little joking around, despite the pain that was encircling his body.

"Shut up…"

The two were silent, their heads turning over to Neji who had quieted them with two simple words. His eyes were narrowed, as if he was concentrating with such difficulty, even the genius Shikamaru wouldn't be able to figure it out. A clanking was heard and Neji smirked, wringing his wrists. Naruto stared at him astonished as Shikamaru simply gave an approved look.

"So you've finally mastered it, have you?" the lazy genius asked, the dumbfounded Naruto looking from one to the other.

"Heh. Yeah I have…" The raven-hared man stood, slipping off his ankle chains and proceeding to take off Naruto's.

"Wha-What?" Naruto asked in a quivering voice, "What just happened?"

"You weren't paying attention in ANBU, once again… We had recently been asked to master jutsus with out minds. Meaning that we don't need the hand seals…" Shikamaru answered, his tone sounding a little peeved. Naruto flinched at his remark that he hadn't been paying attention, but grinned when his Neji succeeded in removing his chains.

"Thanks."

Neji grunted and moved on to Shikamaru as Naruto stood up and stretched. He stopped suddenly, cringing when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He guessed he shouldn't move too much after receiving the large gash on his waist when Kabuto had sliced him with a knife. Shikamaru was free at last, and the three all stood at the back of the room checking over the remains of their bodies. Their minds were okay, but by the many blood splatters they had left behind, it was obvious that their physicality wasn't all right at all. Shika looked to the doorway and smirked, "It'll be almost simple now…"

"Almost?" Naruto stared at him, still poking at a bruise on his shoulder.

"This is Sound… They have more prowling beasts than the forests…" Answered Neji, who had activated his bloodline and searched the outside area.

"Clear…" he responded after a moment of silence. Shikamaru sighed in relief and nodded for the group tog et moving, "Remembr. Our mission is merely to find Sakura and bring her back…"

The genius looked to Naruto with a serious expression. Naruto stopped with small smile and looked back at him, giving him a curt nod with a frown.

"I understand…." He muttered. Neji looked away from them both, his mind unsure whether Shikamaru and himself should trust Naruto's word unless he said it was his 'Ninja way.' After all-it was a while since Naruto has seen his moody best friend.

------

"Oh my dear… I see it's raining…"

A smirk came forward, straight into the pink-haired ANBU member's face. She gasped behind the tape that had now covered her mouth when she saw the yellow snake-like eyes staring back at her. Tears were streaming down her face, and how could she not cry. She had just…

"Kukuku. Well, I'm guessing you didn't have as much fun as I did, hrm?" the snake hissed in an almost threatening tone before turning away and continuing to wrap the yukata around his body.

Sakura held back a sob as her green eyes averted from the Sannin that was standing above her. Even his shadow sent a chill down her spin as she sat, cold and naked against the wall.

-----

He stood stiff against the door panel, and for the first time his heart died.

She wasn't there.

Her.

The Uchiha gripped his kunai harder, his dark eyes bouncing from the walls to the floor, a ribbon, the bed, the walls, a… Wait… Ribbon?

His orbs snapped towards the red piece of silk on the floor, ignored on the floor. His shoulders tensed as he walked over and picked it up, fingering it lightly as he suddenly realized what happened. She had left on her own, to find Naruto and the others.

"So annoying…" he muttered under his breathe before turning on his heel and skyrocketing out of the room.

----

CARO:

So, anyone spot the irony in this chapter? ;) This is my longest chapter so far, and I know that I made most of the parts short. I just develop what was happening in other places first before continuing with Sasu and Saku.

Tenshi-Battosai: Don't worry. He's fine xD

narutofan4ever: already have.

Redwillow123: Ah. That genjitsu stuff will be explained later ;) Look out for it.

Kacijo12: Isn't it what goes around comes around? xD Anyway, thanks :) And well, hopefully my shedule won't delay the next chapter ;;

Hersheys Rocks: Yeah. I wrote this one wayyy back when I was in Chile. My Grandpa didn't like me on the computer too much, so I had to cut it short. xD

Gaara-Chibi: Gasp:o You really think he's going to kill them! xD

Outsane: Haha I love your screen name. -cough- Anyway. You're hope has brought ti to be true! So far... MWahhahaa. No. For you're information, I might not have any character deaths. I haven't decided yet. You never know when I feel like killing someone off. haha. I doubt it'll be Neji though.

Hyuuga no Shiranai: Oh dang me xD Haha. I love cliffhangers.

Ivory Black aka Torri-Chiobie: skmdgbsklgbkrwgbasuidgba Back to you

Mystic Water Goddess: Haha sure I'll right you another chapter! xD Thanks for your marvelous compliments :)

Aliyah Amidala: But I love cliffhangers D:

thisismystory: Wow! Tahnk you for your long review. (You were right, I do love them:D ) And yes, I agree with you aobut when writers tend to focus on jsut the apiring and never bring in any of the characters. In real life, things happen at the same time, the world doesn't revolve around one couple you know ;) I always try to edit and check through all my grammer, but I get so excited to post it up, I don't get around to fix everything. Plus Word is a Doodoo program for having bad grammer from time to time. xD I never thought my story was that great :) Glad to have someone who loves it so much :D And -cough- I feel embaressed asking this but... What does a Beta do? .. Sorry ;; Haha, anyway, I'd love to write a shrot story for you on SasuSaku. You mind if it's AU, meaning not in Konoha? ;) I've been having this idea swimming in my head for ages. thanks again :)

keira: Of course I'll continue:D

I-LOVE-HAKU: I did! I did! xD

----

As you can see, I've moved all notes and tahnk yous to the bottom, making the story more readable instead of nasty scrolling down if you don't want to read the noted and tahnk yous xD


	11. Awaiting A Hurricane

The air was tainted, and as she breathed in the dirty atmosphere, her eyes glinted with a knowing spark.

_I got in._

Tossing her pink hair to the side, Sakura tucked her clothes from beneath her, shaking slightly like a flower in the wind. Grasping her garments, she closed her eyes and pulled her shirt over her bare chest. A plan was a plan, a sacrifice was a sacrifice, and Sakura was just Sakura. Stubbornness caused this new chain of events to occur and Sakura knew that even with her fresh scars, she couldn't regret her decision. Orochimaru should have known better.

A new mask enveloped the once helpless little girl who would always be thrown to the side. This now strong willed woman was reborn, a smirk coming to her lips as she scanned the Snake's lair. Sakura really was too humble, having never rewarding herself for that marvelous brain of hers. She had successfully infiltrated Orochimaru's personal quarters without him knowing.

_Can't disable genjutsu?_

Sakura snorted but couldn't help but realize sadness lingered in her smile. Her memory flashed backward to the limited time she was captured in Orochimaru's grasp. No, it wasn't as bad as it could've been. At least she didn't lose her…

Her body suddenly tensed, she felt a large amount of charka come her way. It wasn't like anything she felt before, yet under it was so familiar. Could it be?

---------

He was infuriated.

How could she do that to him? Not even send information about it. Not one single letter!

"A… Ano… I knew… That you'd be mad…."

She was stuttering, as always when she was nervous. It was his weakness, seeing her like this so frightened. His animal instinct could already tell him that he was causing her to break down. She was never emotionally strong. She could, of course hold on by thinking of Naruto.

Naruto. He was the cause of all this.

Barking came from inside his stuffed sweater and his eyebrow rose in irritation.

"Shut up Akumaru," he muttered, his head starting to throb.

"Look… Kiba, I'm… I'm sorry I didn't… Tell… Tell you sooner," the shy ebony haired girl muttered, looking away with regret. She should never have blurted out that she was dating that loud mouth blonde.

"I'm… I mean… I just need someone to help me…"

Kiba raised his eyes towards her from Akumaru in silence. He watched her sadly look to the horizon, and he could feel her pain through and through.

"I'm sorry Hinata… It's just… It's him! Of all people! I mean- I knew you looked up to him, but to take it this far?"

Hinata did not look back at him as she sighed quietly. She thought that maybe Kiba wouldn't be the best person to turn to when she had a dilemma. The problem was that Shino wasn't around so she couldn't ask him for advice. The dog lover realized his mistake and shot a breathe of air into the open as to relieve his stress.

"Sorry again Hinata," he said quite softly this time around, "I just lost my head for a moment."

The Hyuuga was delighted once more as she gave an easy smile toward one of her close friends, "It's… It's all right Kiba-kun. I know you didn't mean to."

This time, he smiled back.

--------

The blonde sighed as she brushed her hair to a silky perfection. There was no way this could be happening. The lazy genius had actually gotten himself into some deep trouble. For once in her life, Ino doubted Shikamaru. She held in her breath and looked to the window, silently remising of the past. Closing her eyes, she could feel herself being swept away to summer days and winter nights. The occasional Genin trips outside of Konoha in the spring and cozy evenings inside during the fall.

Team 10 would go everywhere together and sometimes join the other teams. She remembered the Chunnin times. They were less as joyous as the time when they were Genin, but growing up was more fun than being grown up and she felt it could've been worse. They were finally separated, the three of them and were overloaded already with missions. Unable to maintain a happy relationship with her friends, those moments crumbled Ino to dust. There was one event, however, that made all the terrible moments whisk away from her mind. That one single feeling of bliss that still brings a shudder to her shoulders.

Ino lost her sense of reality as she brought her fingers up to her lips, caressing that which touched more than eternity. A tear rolled down her cheek and the blue eyed angel sniffed, placing her brush down and wiping away the sign of weakness away.

Looking to window all she could see were the clouds in the sky of which were the same ones that somewhere in the world, chocolate eyes were gazing upon.

Unable to withstand the tension building up inside of her she clutched her shoulders and laid her head down on the pillow of the bed she was sitting at.

"Please Shika, come back home," she whispered in between sobs.

---------

Her hair was up all right, but not in the same way as usual. Looking for a change, the brunette had tied her hair into a simple high ponytail instead of the two buns she always wore. She came to the door and hesitated, knowing full well that once she stepped inside she was likely to not come back to her home for more than two weeks.

Her steps echoed anyway.

"Ah, TenTen, welcome." The Hokage, thankfully awake and not drinking looked up from her usual stack of papers to greet the weapons expert.

"Evening Tsunade-sama." TenTen breathed out as if she were not nervous.

"Come, come, have a seat." Tsunade smiled and waved her hand to the seat in front of the desk. The eighteen year old walked stiffly to the chair, struggling with excuses to blurt out.

_My dog's sick!_

_Ah… I have a part time job now!_

_No… Oh! I was hired on another private mission out of Konoha!_

Though it was no use. Nothing could save her from the hell of another mission. Being part of ANBU was so overrated.

"Now, I understand you already heard of Squad Shikamaru's capture?"

Her eyes cast down, TenTen nodded slowly. What surprised her more about this confrontation was that the Hokage was addressing her about it. What does this have to do about a new mission?

Tsunade gave a small sigh and let some frustrated feelings out as she pushed the papers out of the way, "Look," she started seriously, clasping her hands together on the desk and leaning foreword. Her eyes were intensely digging into the poor brunette's orbs, "This is a very dangerous situation for everyone who is at that Sound Village."

TenTen's throat ran dry, but her expression told Tsunade she was ready to take on anything.

"TenTen-san, I would like you to select another squad and lead one into Orochimaru's lair for a rescue mission."

"Me, Hokage-sama?" TenTen choked, her eyes almost giving way to emotion. This was her chance to lead a squad for once, but at a very heavy cost. Hazardous was the mission assigned to her, and not many good ANBU members were left in the Leaf Village. All of the experienced ones were away on secret assignments.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes you. I will pick the leaders as I see fit. Right now, you're in charge. I need you to go out and get as much ANBU members you think will be capable of this mission and bring them back here."

"Do I have a time limit?" asked the brunette, already standing up from her seat, and her heart pounding from anticipation. She would get to infiltrate the Sound Village and bring them all back. Maybe Sasuke will even come… The best part, though, was that-

"TenTen, are you listening?" the Hokage warningly interrupted the brown-eyed beauty's thoughts. TenTen jumped, startled at the Hokage's sudden harsh tone.

"Ah yes! Could you repeat it?" she asked shyly, her hands awkwardly raised to the back of her head as she grinned in apology. Tsunade sighed deeply and set her fingers on the desk, laced together.

"You have two days, since we're in a hurry. Normally I'd give you a week, because that would give time for more of the advanced ANBU members to return from their missions… For now, this is the time limit unless I tell you otherwise." TenTen nodded in agreement with a determined frown placed on her face where only a second ago her grin was.

"I'll do my best! Thank you!" she had bowed and turned to leave when a sudden cough hesitated her.

"TenTen?" Tsunade started slowly, her voice hard but unsure. TenTen turned, almost regretting having so when she saw the serious face of the blonde.

"I don't recommend asking Kakashi on this mission…" The brunette blinked and had to take a minute to register what the Hokage was saying.

"Ah… Ha… Hai…" With that, TenTen left with a hundred more pounds weighing her heart down.

---------------------

Night had fallen over the area, making the shifty shadows that slinked through the trees look more eerie than they would during the sun hours. It was time to go back to Konoha. The former sensei knew that his mission statement told him to return in four more days, but he had completed his mission with a fault and was more than anxious to return to his Hidden Leaf Village. Little did he know what news awaited him upon his arrival.

It was almost midnight and slipping through the gates was child's play to the sharingan user. He made his way to his house, not yielding for any detours and secretly hoped that she was still leaving her cooked meals for his many returns to the village.

His breath grew thin when he realized that the note left on his dining room table was not a usual, "Went on a mission, be back in a week" note. A death sentence lay in front of him and nothing could bring him from the anguish of the last line written and signed by Tsuande herself.

_Don't look for her._

Bringing a hand to cover his mouth, he sat with a plop on a nearby chair, reading and rereading the handwritten letter. Like damned he wouldn't look for her. She was closer to him than even Sasuke, whom he had seen almost as a son. No, this was a serious matter and he could not let it pass by without doing a single thing. Muttering under his breath, he reminded himself of his personal motto, "Abandoning your companions makes you worse trash than not completing your assigned task."

He was now being ordered to stay still and wait for future orders, but learning from one of the famous Hokage's himself, he knew better than to let this go unresolved.

Slamming his hands down and pushing the note off his table, he looked to the time and pulled back up his mask. It was time to visit one of the best trackers in the village.

---------

"NANI!" the blonde stared at the brunette standing at the foot of her bed.

"You heard me! It's time to stop blubbering and save your boyfriend!" A frown was set and Ino knew TenTen was being serious.

"But I'm only just a jounnin! I-I'm not skilled enough to…" his dark eyes flashed through her mind, sending trembles down her spine.

The shy Hinata appeared from behind TenTen, "Naruto always said… That it doesn't matter what rank you are… It's the… The courage you hold inside of you…"

Although it didn't look it, the heiress was also shaking in her knees. TenTen nodded with a small smirk forming on her lips, "That idiot is right fro once and now it's time for us to pay him back and help him and his team out of there."

Ino fingered her bed sheet's lining, contemplating on what she should do. She was always the insecure one and perhaps it was time to step up to the plate and become the Ino she had shown everyone else. The sassy blonde who'd brag about her looks and skills in combat, yell out to the boys she considered attractive, and force herself on Shikamaru when she knew he'd hate it the most. The blonde looked up, her blue eyes shimmering with a newly found bravery.

"I'll do it."

----------

The Uchiha was not patient enough to look for her in the endless twists and turns of the Sound Village. No. He was smarter than that, but apparently so was Sakura. For some reason, he could pinpoint a single trace of her charka and he already figured that she did not want him to find her. He had already acted out of his character before and looking for her was something else he wouldn't ordinarily do. Perhaps it was the sudden change in the atmosphere or maybe he was imagining it, but was it really perhaps he liked her?

No…

He was only fooling around when he cornered her that night and implied a certain attraction. It really was fun to manipulate someone so gullible as Sakura, but inside he knew she was only playing along with him. So those few nights they had together after so many years without seeing each other were meaningless? For the time being, he supposed so, but an entity that roared in his stomach told him the opposite.

He guessed that being far away from someone for a long time prolonged the eager tenderness that swirled inside him all those years he had been with her as a Genin. And now, it was all seeping out like a newly cut wound. She was killing him inside out damn it!

Now with nowhere to start and no idea of where she might be, for the first time in his life, Sasuke felt lost. Like a lost child looking for his mother who had protected him from under wing for so long. It was dangerous in the lair of Orochimaru and she could already have been killed. Doubting his recent thoughts, he considered the knowing smirk Kabuto had always given him ever since the first day of his training.

"Sasuke," he had started, "Are you distracted? Who was that girl you had last spoken to before leaving the village, hrm? Perhaps a girlfriend?"

Kabuto had to be hospitalized by the best of the Sound medic-nins after that training session.

His thoughts were stopped abruptly by a sudden heightening in his charka sensors. A giant inferno of power masked underneath a flimsy exterior.

"Naruto…"

--------

Caro: Longest chapter so far! Took the longest to write also because I've been so busy! No need to worry though, because summer is coming with plenty of chapters rolling inside of it. ; Be looking forward to a GIANT plot twist, full of yummy drama and strong helping of shock that will leave you wondering whether or not what I write is true or not. Mwahhahahha!

---------

Lady-valasia: I didn't hurry, but it's here.HAha

Angel Of Dark Water: I won't stop, don't worry, ahah. Remember this story will have about or more than 30 chapters.

thisismystory: Oh! I tried to contact you by email so you coul do ch11, but you never responded. And sure, you can do it. And yes! I'll start on that AU story right away! Whoo. Haha, yes, I treid bringing in more of the characters, but this resulted in less sasusaku. Not to worry though, since equalibrium will occur, resulting in the most and best sasusaku yet:o Perhaps next chapter? heehee

Chidori vs Rasengan: Ah yay. I try my best ;;

metrogurl803: thanks and I'll try to update soon!

latoya: Ah, no, I didn't. :) Though one part of it was inspired by another story I've read. Guess whoch part. Haha.

ilovesasukeandrobin: don't worry, more will come!

xx.faith: maybe, maybe not. :) Maybe the next few chapters will cover everything that's happened so far and what's a lie and what's true.

Heartless Ghost: Summer's a comin' so yes, I will update sooner than usual. Whoo!

Neji'sgirlfriend: Gasp! More on that later. (mwhahaha)

cherry blossom: Thanks! I'll update sooner next time!

Saisune221: I'm a big fan of sasusaku also! My number one pairing right in front of naruhina. :

BloodRuby: AHha tahnks. I really love twists. Gives more feeling to the story. And don't think there isn't more coming.

Sanji and Katsume: I WILL:D thanks. much love back ;

Maiden of the Dark Light: Sorry tos ay, but since I'll be introducing more of the characters there will be less screentime for sasusaku. Doesn't mean there won't be a final blow to it and some more mushy scenes, though. xD And yeah, I'm a busy person and updating is ahrd during the shcool year. Summer is coming, so more updates! Poor Oro is going to get it coming anyway. xD (woops whoever reads this gets a majot spoiler. silly me. > )


End file.
